Return To Lyoko
by Wisdom's Shadow
Summary: The year after the Lyoko warriors return to Kadic, things are about to change. What has caused XANA to come back and are there other viruses along with it? Time to team up. U/Y J/A O/OC in need of OCs. Currently being updated and continued
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Lyoko

AN: I'm making a multi-chaptered story for code Lyoko! And I apologize, but I have to put myself in as an OC. Tell me in a review or PM if there are any errors with anything or plot-holes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lyoko

or the show... I wish I did though... :d

-Chapter 1: New Beginnings and New Friends-

Summer was finally over for everyone. People were moving back into their home at Kadic Academy. Over the semester beforehand, construction was taking place. Kadic academy is now home to all years of schooling- minus university.

"Guys! Don't fear, Odd the Magnificent is back and odder than ever!" Proclaimed the purple-clad boy.

His friends walked up to him.

"Who's your friend?" Aelita asked, holding hands with Jeremy. A blush was on the boy genius's face and would remain there as long as Aelita's hand was in his.

"Meet Alana! I met her on a trip to Glasgow, Scotland and told her about Kadic. She signed up immediately."

Alana had thick, curly red-brown hair with green eyes. She was very fair skinned with many freckles. She wore a white blouse with a plaid red and black skirt. She was slightly thick and short.

Alana waved shyly. "Nice at meet ya." she spoke with a thick Scottish accent. "Odd has told me all aboot ya. Did he really save ya all from a fire?"

Everyone gave Odd a pointed look.

"Welcome to Kadic," began Ulrich. "Rule 1: Never believe anything Odd says. Rule 2: If you believe what Odd says, we will show you to the infirmary. Rule 3: Never believe anything Odd says."

The group laughed at Odd's expense. Odd feigned horror at Ulrich's words.

"Dear boy, I _only _speak the truth. Except for a few times..." Odd laughed and smiled a face-splitting grin. He then began to introduce them.

"Alana, the blonde nerd is Jeremy, currently dating Princess Aelita." The two blushed a bright red. "Then we have Ulrich, just ignore him. And his girlfriend, Yumi. Yumi is dangerous. She practices weird martial arts and her family eats only with chop-sticks!"

"That's not weird, that's Japanese culture, peabrain!" Yumi laughed. Ulrich was still growling at Odd.

Ulrich changed conversation. "So Yumi here is actually getting a dorm! She'll be staying on-campus."

Yumi smiled. "Yeah, my brother decided to go to a school in Japan and my parents decided to let me stay here while they're with him!"

"I wonder who you'll be staying with." Jeremy pondered.

"Maybe she'll be staying with me!" Aelita smiled.

"All freshman report to the auditorium immediately for de-briefing!" shouted a voice Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita recognized as Jim.

The friends walked to the auditorium and took their seats.

Jim walked onstage and grabbed a microphone. He began to talk then a loud, high pitched squeak emanated from the speakers.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "Welcome to Kadic. You all are our first group of freshmen since construction. Those of you that were here last year understand all of the rules. Nothing has changed except that you all have a curfew of 10. This year, you will wear your I.D. badges at all times, those badges will get you in and out of the school.

"Our dorm rooms are different this year. To accommodate more students in preparation for the next few years, all freshmen will bunk in dorm rooms of three. Choose within the next few hours, a sign-up list is in the office. At the end of the day, you will move into your dorm. Every other grade was given the usual assignment in the summer but things were messed up until this point.

"Classes will start next month. In the meantime, freshmen will help around campus and prepare for classes and you all will be given your schedules by the 5 PM Friday. Until then, I hope you freshmen enjoy time off. Don't break any rules! I'll have you know that I used to be a prison guard in an American prison called Alcatraz." Jim bragged.

A girl obviously not used to Jim asked, "You were?" with a tone of excitement.

"I don't want to talk about it..." He answered and moved off the stage awkwardly.

"Alana, how about me, you and Aelita room together?" Yumi asked. Alana nodded gratefully.

Odd looked ecstatic. "Me, Jeremy and Ulrich can room together too! The Lyoko gang plus one will be reunited!" As soon as he said it, everyone looked as if they were sentenced to jail.

"Lyoko? I'm guessing that Lyoko is some video game or show, right? Scotland doesn't get French basic cable. Back in Glasgow, I had a group of friends and we would role play all sorts of TV shows and stuff. Secrets safe with me, I won't ask." Alana gave them a wink, thinking she knew exactly what they were talking about.

Everyone looked relieved and slightly confused.

Jeremy replied. "Yeah, all of us were into this video game but sometime last year, we decided we were through with it."

"Time to grow up, ya know?" Ulrich added and Aelita had a sad look on her face. Alana chose to only nod her head.

"We should hurry to go get our room assignments." Alana commented. Then, sensing that the old friends needed a moment to talk decided to add, "Actually, just give me your last names and I can do it for you. Odd, could ya get my stuff from where we dumped it?"

"Sure thing!" Odd replied and wrote out all of their names on a slip of paper before the ginger walked off.

"What were you thinking?" Ulrich said as he hit Odd over the head.

"I didn't think about it. Besides, she believed us about the video game!" Odd defended.

"I suppose we can all forgive Odd. No harm done, right?" Aelita said sweetly.

"No harm done!" Odd said happily.

"So Odd, tell us about your girlfriend," Yumi commented.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Odd immediately said defensively. "I don't like her! I mean, I like her but... Just shut up, all of you." Odd ended in a _humph._

The friends retrieved their baggage and Alana's and waited in the new outdoor lounge area. It was a large courtyard with plenty of benches and potted flowers.

"I got our rooms!" Alana said happily. She handed an envelope to Jeremy and an envelope to Aelita. In each envelope were three keys with each of their names on it.

They quickly pocketed the keys safely.

"So what do we do for the next few hours?" Alana asked.

"I think we should get something to eat." Odd muttered as he rubbed his growling stomach.

"There's a mall off-campus if anyone is up for the walk." Jeremy reminded them.

Alana looked down at her bags. The group followed her train of thought and they all left to the dorms. Eventually the group headed through the forest. They came to the man-hole cover and lifted it. Alana looked questioningly at it but followed them through regardless.

Their boards and scooters were no longer there. Aelita looked to the walls in sadness and Alana felt extremely out of place. The group was at a standstill for a moment before Jeremy started walking. No one seemed willing to go faster than the lethargic pace the 'leader' had set. They seemed unwilling to go faster but at the same time unaccustomed to the slow pace. Once more, Alana kept quiet. It would have seemed that they forgot she was there except for Odd's hand taking hers.

In 10 or so minutes, they crawled up the ladder leading to a different man-hole cover and reached the surface. Finally, the gang reached the mall, ate, talked, laughed and had a great time. Nothing unusual happened and Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd almost forgot about Lyoko completely.

This became the normal schedule for these friends. Mall, talking, hanging out in the forest. A week before classes however, Aelita made a decision.

"I kinda want to visit the Hermitage." Aelita said quietly. The group minus Alana looked somber for a moment and Alana chose not to ask.

"Of course, princess." Yumi said softly.

They headed towards the forest, Alana attempting to mask the look of curiosity on her face.

After a while, they came upon an old abandoned house. The original five entered and Alana stayed quietly at the fence.

"Coming?" Inquired Aelita.

Alana nodded and smiled. She followed them in.

They gathered in Aelita's old bedroom for a moment before Aelita said, "I think we should tell her."

Each nodded in turn and Alana was only able to contain her curiosity by some miracle.

"Alana, can you keep a secret?" Odd asked carefully as if testing each word out for the first time. The others looked on cautiously.

Alana took a moment to consider everything. Se didn't want to say yes only to crack under pressure. She remembered her time in Glasgow and the secret she still kept. Remembering all that happened, she nodded ferociously.

"We're going to tell you about Lyoko." Jeremy began.

AN2: First chapter done!

IMPORTANT (Slightly...)

I'm going to need a few more OC's in this story. I don't know how many just yet and you will understand why by the next chapter.

If you want to be an OC, review with this application please.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Description of avatar:

Description of person:

Nation of origin(please don't only pick America):

Other(Personality, interests, dark secrets, crushes, common sayings, ambitions, etc)

THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of Lyoko

AN: Here we are. Again, apologies for mistakes.

Disclaimer: I claim nothing except Alana -which is me. Hi!

-Chapter 2: Secrets Told-

"Then we finally shut off the supercomputer. We defeated XANA so there was no use for it still being on. It was only a danger." Jeremy concluded.

Alana's face was a perfectly crafted poker face. She nodded slightly and said nothing. Odd was about to ask a question when a tear rolled down her face.

"This is exactly what I came here to escape." Alana whispered softly, her words marred by her accent. It took them a moment to realize.

"Escape what?" Aelita asked.

"What's storytime with only one story?" Alana asked with a forced smile before sitting up straight.

"Ya all know of Silicon Glen, right?"

There were multiple answers. Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi knowing and Ulrich and Odd being at a loss.

Jeremy explained. "It's a part of Scotland that holds many factories and supplies most of the UK's electronics."

"Correct. One day five years ago, my friends and I took a field trip to the glen. We found a supercomputer similar to yours. We turned it on and entered the world. It's very similar to your Lyoko. And we too had a virus. We named ours Báis, Irish for death. It too would possess electronics after gaining activation of a tower."

She paused for a moment and wiped a tear from her eye. "We had no Aelita though. There was no noble man. The virus was created by a man by the name of Byron Barry. After realizing his evil, he hung himself in the factory. Once we realized what Báis could do, we fought."

"Did you ever defeat it?" Ulrich asked.

Alana nodded. "It took five years and the death of my father and my boyfriend, Riagan before we shut it off for good. That reminds me of something! Jeremy, do ya have a laptop with you?" She asked quickly.

He nodded and pulled it out. He gently handed it to her and she placed it on the desk. Powering it on, her fingers glided across the device with well-practiced ease. After a few minutes of typing, she motioned for the others to look.

Alana stood and began once more, "Riagan and I created this website for all those who encountered similar problems. It's a worldwide forum. I haven't checked it since his death." She looked at the homescreen and her pale face drained of all color. Her eyes looked empty and afraid.

"This isn't good. This isn't good at all..." She typed furiously once more. "Jeremy, Aelita, look."

The two gathered around the screen and read quickly. Their faces drained of color also.

Yumi, Ulrich and Odd stood there anxiously.

"Well?" prodded Odd.

"It seems that the viruses have linked up. All of the electronic worlds have joined together and they are nursing Báis back to life. It says that there is a virus in America that is also being developed." Jeremy said quickly.

For once in his life, Odd understood the first time.

"What do we do?" Yumi asked Jeremy.

Alana and Aelita answered at the same time. "We have to stop all of them."

"So wait, you mean that we have to return to Lyoko?" Ulrich asked. "Can we really re-activate the super computer?"

"Of course we can." Jeremy dismissed his worry simply.

"If you have any other allies here, I suggest asking them to join." Alana suggested. She turned to Jeremy. "In the meantime, Jeremy, might we share notes? Your multi-agent program is absolutely brilliant. Much different that our method."

He nodded.

"We should head back to Kadic." Yumi said. Aelita glanced at her watch and nodded.

"5:15 PM." She said.

Everyone nodded and began their walk back to Kadic.

Jeremy began to think of allies. They could ask William but they would need to train him. They could even ask Sissy and her minions for help. They needed all they could get.

The friends arrived back at Kadic barely 25 minutes later. They all went to the guy's room to lay down.

"So Alana, how did the Glen Gang defeat Báis?" Odd asked from his perch on the top bunk bed.

Alana was sitting in the corner on top of Odd's trashbag full of clothes -effectively acting as a beanbag. She paused for a moment and thought about it.

"We discovered the sector in the virtual world where Báis created his monsters. We destroyed it while Riagan offered himself as a sacrifice. We didn't realize what he had done until it was destroyed. After that, we sent in an antivirus system that weakened Báis and my friends and I jumped in for the final kill."

The room was quiet for a minute.

Jeremy spoke. "That was brilliant. Where did you find the codes?"

"Trial and error." She replied simply.

The room was quiet once more.

Yumi and Ulrich were cuddling up together in Ulrich's bed -bottom bunk- while Aelita took up Jeremy's bed. Jeremy was sitting in his computer chair.

They checked the time. 6:46 PM. They walked down to the cafeteria. As they ate their low-quality dinner in silence, each was thinking of what to do about: XANA and Báis and the other horrors attached to them.

AN2: There. We. Go. Now, you understand why I need OC's. Yes, there will be romance. Alana/Odd, Ulrich/Yumi, Jeremy/Aelita and others. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Return to Lyoko

AN: This is basically the fluff chapter showing friendships and relationships. Totally filler but hopefully enjoyable filler :D

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

-Chapter 3:Pillow Fights and Fighting Jeremy-

After dinner, the boys and the girls parted ways.

Ulrich and Odd were excited about the video games they had and Jeremy was intent on solving whatever he could on the whole XANA/Báis situation.

"So what do ya guys plan on doing when we get to the dorm?" Alana asked. She then remembered everything from the night they first slept in the room.

_"Pillow fights?" Yumi jokingly suggested. _

_"Pillow fights?" Aelita questioned._

_"How do you not know what a pillow fight is?" Alana asked in surprise. _

_"Stuck in a virtual world for 10 years?" Aelita laughed._

_"Oh." Alana blushed a deep red._

_The three girls laughed._

_"Yumi! Aelita! Hey buddies! Nice to see you!" Sang the high-pitched voice of Sissy._

_"Hey Sissy." Yumi and Aelita said in unison._

_"Hi, I'm Alana. I'm a newbie here." Alana introduced herself with a laugh and an imaginary tip of her hat. _

_"I'm Sissy, daughter of the headmaster. It's so hard having to be so important to the school. I do so much for daddy I'm always sore." Sissy moaned tiredly. _

_"Well, we have to get to our dorms. We have a lot of unpacking to do!" Yumi said as she grabbed Aelita and Alana and ran._

_They were still laughing as they entered the dorm. _

_The walls were a pale pink. There was a dresser, a desk, a single bed and a bunk bed. The room was absolutely boring. The girl's stuff was piled up in the middle of the room. _

_"Time to get started! Who wants the single bed?" Alana asked. _

_The girls shrugged. "I want the top bunk, if you don't mind." Aelita said. _

_"I'll take bottom then." Alana said, looking to Yumi for approval. She nodded. _

_They began to sort out clothes and everything._

_"What are we going to do about the dresser? My clothes won't fit in just one drawer." Yumi asked._

_Alana pulled out a knife and grabbed a cardboard box. After a couple of minutes, she held out 10 evenly sliced cardboard rectangles. _

_"We'll just use these to even things out. 5 drawers, 3 girls. We'll each have a third of each drawer." Yumi reasoned when she saw the cardboard._

_The girls then arranged their clothing and organized the desk. A desktop computer -belonging to Aelita- sat on the desk and Yumi and Alana's laptops were stacked next to it. _

_Phone chargers were plugged in as well as laptop chargers. Flash drives were put into an organizer with pencils, pens, sticky notes, paper clips, highlighters, erasers and a sharpener. _

_A few posters were on the wall along with a picture of the forest that Aelita had sketched. Photos were put on the bulletin board and a calendar was neatly hung on the door. _

_The girls' room was fully organized and ready for the girls to talk and goof around for a while._

_Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd were walking to their dorm when Odd bumped into a tall figure. _

_"Hey guys, how's it going?" said the familiar voice of William Dunbar. _

_"Oh, hi, William." Odd greeted without enthusiasm. _

_Jeremy and Ulrich's greetings weren't much different. _

_The boys entered their room and saw exactly what the girls' saw with light blue walls._

_Ulrich, having already brushed his teeth, threw himself on top of his bare bed and pulled out his hand-held video games. Odd climbed up into his bed and did the same. Jeremy began to organize the dorm but simply gave up when Odd attempted to help and a molded pie fell out of his bag. The boys agreed that all trash was to be thrown on Odd's bed and that was that._

_"So Yumi, how long have you been going out with Ulrich?" Alana asked. They girls were all sitting on the top bunk with a bag of chips Alana had brought._

_"We've been going out a few weeks. It was so cute the way he asked me out. He was really nervous though." Yumi had the girl's full attention but paused anyway._

_"How?" Aelita quickly asked._

_"His parents and my parents went on a trip to Japan and he had gone to a gift shop to get me something. It was a small box of chocolates but it said in Japanese, will you go out with me? Ulrich was surprised when I said yes and kissed him... It was pretty awkward but cute. He actually had no idea what it meant!"_

_The girl's laughed. "So how did you and Odd meet each other?" Aelita asked Alana. Alana blushed._

_"Well, I was walking to the bookstore one day and he accidentally ran me over with his skateboard. His parents were staying in my mom's inn. I recognized him and started talking to him. That night, we spent the whole night talking by a lake near the inn. The next day, his parents were going to leave but he convinced them to let him stay another week because he 'loved all Glasgow had to offer.' I took him to all my favorite places and he ended up staying there another month."_

_"That's sweet! So unlike Odd..." Yumi laughed. Alana randomly grabbed a pillow and hit Aelita over the head with it. Alana quickly jumped down. _

_"What was that for?" Aelita asked._

_Yumi then hit Aelita with a pillow and yelled, "Pillow fight!"_

_Aelita quickly caught on._

After the girls had left, Jeremy was on his laptop trying all he could to organize a battle strategy. Alana had earlier given him a full journal of notes over her years fighting Báis. He had looked over about 20 or so pages and was going to look at more later.

Odd and Ulrich were bored. Very, very, very bored. So, Ulrich climbed into Odd's bunk and they devised a plan. Well, it was a plan made out of boredom so it wasn't exactly ingenious but...

"GAH!" Jeremy shrieked as he fell out of his chair. Odd and Ulrich stood over him laughing. They had each moved to the middle of the room and agreed to yell in Jeremy's ear at the same time. Jeremy wasn't amused.

A few hours later left Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi asleep.

Aelita saw the faint glow of a dimmed laptop below her. "Alana? You still awake?"

"Yeah, just reading Jeremy's notes. This is giving me some good ideas for later." Alana replied in a very quiet whisper, mindful of Yumi.

"Don't worry yourself over this. You and Jeremy both will probably never sleep just because of this." Aelita took a deep breath. "Be careful, okay? This stuff can always wait an hour or two."

Alana nodded then said, "Okay. Go back to sleep."

Aelita closed her eyes once more, her dreams filled with an overachieving blond.

Alana went online to the website she had created. Another sting hit her at the memories but she trudged on. She quickly swept through the members' database and saw Jeremy's profile. She joined him in a chat.

APfromGS: Still awake? I wanted to ask about the skid. Could you remake one? I can talk with friends and get help for you.

JBfromPF: No problem. I'll write out some of my codes for you. By the way, those codes your friends used for the antivirus, can I look those over?

APfromGS: No problem. I'll give them and some other codes we used tomorrow at breakfast. It's 3 am. I think we both need to go to sleep. We might as well get the rest now. We'll do as much work as we can during daylight. Night.

Jeremy looked at the screen with a feeling of slight disappointment. Did she really think that they can put this off?

He took a moment and thought about it. Alana was right. His over-working nature had caused a rift between him and Aelita. He was not going to even come close to losing her this year. He kept this in mind as he closed his eyes.

At 6 am, six teenagers managed to stumble out of bed. Yumi, Alana, Jeremy and Aelita out of habit and Odd and Ulrich out of Jeremy.

After a change of clothes and a shower, these teens were the first at breakfast.

"Jeremy, trade?" Alana said as she handed over a small packet filled with -what looked to Odd- gibberish.

He in return, did the same.

"Guys, I think we should invite William to join us. We're going to need help." Jeremy pointed out as he waited for Yumi to blow up.

Yumi surprised everyone by only nodding. "We need him."

"I'll go looking for him after breakfast and we'll have a talk with him. After that, we'll give Alana a tour of the factory and we can restart it. By 6, we'll leave, eat dinner and be merry." Jeremy called out the plan. Everyone else ate their croissants and hot chocolate without argument.

After breakfast, the group separated. Yumi and Ulrich went down to the forest. Alana and Odd went to the courtyard and Jeremy and Aelita planned to meet in the girl's room after he talked to William.

"So, Alana, what do you think of it here?" Odd asked her as he lay on the bench, his head in her lap.

"It's nice. Seems a bit better than Glasgow but ya never know. The company is nice." She blushed as she said this.

He blushed a bit too.

"So what do I hear about you being a real ladies' man?" Alana asked with a wink.

He looked ashamed. "Last year, I kinda, sorta, maybe dated every girl at school except for Sissy, Aelita and Yumi..."

Alana laughed. "Has that changed?"

"Yeah... I only like one girl now..."

"We've been needing some alone time." Ulrich remarked as he walked hand-in-hand with Yumi.

"We really do."

"What do you think about returning to Lyoko?"

"I'm not sure. I was pretty happy to leave it behind but I'm excited to go back. Do you miss it, Ulrich?"

He sighed. "I miss being a hero. Not just being _a _hero. I miss being _your _ hero..."

"You're still my hero. Being my hero doesn't mean you have to save my life every step of the way..." Her face flushed.

"Just makes it all the more real."

"Jeremy, I see bags under your eyes." Aelita commented as she ran her fingers against his cheek.

"I went to bed around 3." He sighed. Might as well tell her the truth. "And I know that it's bad for me but I want to do everything I can to make sure you're safe. And since I can't run 100 miles per hour or cut a creeper into fifths, I do what I can."

"Jeremy, all I want you to do for me right now is kiss me and hold me. Everything else will come later."

For once Jeremy Belpois just did as he was told.

AN: Whatdya think? I need the OCs! :D


	4. Chapter 4

The Return of Lyoko

AN: Chapter 4 *le gasp* I'm being productive. I'm writing these chapters in advance (It's 12/19/11)

Disclaimer: Nope. What makes you think I'd own it?

-Chapter 4: A Talk and A Walk-

Before the friends knew it, it was 4:45 PM and it was time to meet up with William as Jeremy had arranged. Slowly, each of the couples regrouped and stood in the middle of the courtyard.

"Hey guys!" William called and walked over.

"Alana, William. William, Alana." Odd introduced quickly.

"Hello." Alana politely said.

"Hey." William replied. "So Jeremy, what's this about?"

Jeremy looked around at the large crowd of people (no classes, what else is there to do?) and motioned towards the forest. They all began to walk. Once safely out of hearing, Jeremy began.

"I assume you remember Lyoko and XANA?"

"How could I forget?" He shuddered. "I had nightmares for weeks afterwards."

Jeremy nodded. "We have information that shows XANA isn't the only virus and Lyoko isn't the only digital world. And we think XANA is making a return."

"Who, what, when, where, why and how?" William effectively summed up his questions.

"I have a virus similar to XANA and a network of allies who experience the same thing. They reported our viruses making a return." Alana took the who.

"Báis and XANA are making a return, then all of these viruses are sinking together." Yumi stated with a tinge of fear.

Odd answered when. "We need to hop into Lyoko soon to see what damage there is. We might be able to stop it but we have no timeframe."

"This is happening all over the world." Ulrich put in.

"Like the viruses, we need to team up to stop this. Alana worked for 5 years to defeat Báis. This will take a while, but I think we can do it." Aelita said with a slight pleading tone.

"Just return to Lyoko with us once and make your decision. We will have to train you though, we don't want any mistakes." Jeremy said.

William digested this all. He simply nodded. "To the factory?" He yelled with quiet enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" Odd yelled and raced down the ladder to the sewer.

"We don't need to race this time. Let's just walk." Ulrich said calmly.

"Uh...No!" Odd grabbed his skateboard and raced down the sewer. Alana reached into her backpack and pulled out her own skateboard and started racing Odd.

Jeremy sighed. "I almost missed this."

The gang laughed.

Alana and Odd were walking along the bridge. They had slowed their pace for a minute and Odd took her hand.

"I can't wait to show you the factory. You'll love it!" Odd called excitedly.

"You've seen one abandoned factory, you've seen millions." She laughed.

His smile fell for a moment, only a moment before he dragged her to the entryway and to the ropes.

"Lemme show you how it's done." Odd backed up and took a running start, gripping the rope and sliding down to the entrance of an elevator.

Alana looked at the rope in slight fear. She looked around and chose the much safer ladder. Before she could go down Odd raced up the ladder and rejoined her.

"If you're scared, I'll go with you." He said softly, seeming much unlike himself, reminding Alana of the night by the lake.

"Please?" She asked so softly and weakly that he strained to hear her. Slowly, he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips were centimeters apart when they heard, "Hey Odd, where are you guys?"

They quickly climbed down the ladder and appeared in the elevator before anyone noticed.

"We're waiting for ya slow-pokes!" Alana yelled happily. Odd laughed and took her hand once more. When he figured he had a moment to spare, he kissed her cheek quickly before William and Jeremy appeared.

In a few moments, the door was closing -with maximum occupancy- and was heading to Jeremy's computer room.

Ulrich glanced at William then took Yumi's hand. Yumi blushed and squeezed his hand. William was so wrapped up in his conversation with Aelita, Jeremy and Alana that he didn't even notice.

The doors to the computer room opened with a _whoosh. _

The seven teens walked into the room, Alana for the first time, William with a vague familiarity and the others with an overpowering rush of memories.

Jeremy went through the steps in a daze. Before they knew it, the platform of the computer rose from the floor. Jeremy pushed a few more buttons and the compartment housing the lever was opened.

"I hope I don't regret this." Jeremy whispered so softly not even his ears could pick it up.

He turned around and faced is friends. "I've already activated and deactivated it. Someone else deserves a turn." He said then looked around the room. No one seemed willing to do the honors.

"Are we ready for this?" Alana asked of all of them. "Are we ready to accept whatever challenges come with this? Are we ready to save the world?"

Her words hit each of them and the responded with confidence.

"Ready." from Yumi.

"Let's do this." from Ulrich.

"XANA is going down: for good." from William.

"And every other virus." from Jeremy.

"We have to save our friends and our family." from Aelita.

"Nothing's standing in my way." from Odd.

"Nothing's standing in _our _way." Alana corrected.

"Let's pull it together." Aelita announced. One by one, they each touched the lever.

"On three." Said Jeremy.

"One." They all said together.

"Two."

"Three!" The lever was lifted up.

The room filled with light. The room was also filled with the pressure from the weight of what they've just done.

Not a single one of the seven teenagers regretted pulling that lever. They each knew that despite the dangers, they needed to do it.

The time has come to return to Lyoko.

"Aelita, Alana and I will go to the scanner room." Jeremy announced. "Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and William can split up and go around the factory to see what needs to be done."

"Hey, on holidays we can stay here. Those of us who aren't visiting family, I mean." Odd added.

"Yeah, we can make room for dorms." Ulrich said, surprised by Odd's idea.

"Hey! How hard do you think it would be to just move in here? This isn't far from school... For the next week, we have no one to report to. They aren't monitoring us. We can stay here!" William announced.

The others looked at him and shock and began to consider it.

They began to discuss it. In the middle of Odd talking about where they would house the food, a familiar beeping came from Jeremy's laptop.

"XANA!" Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita and Yumi said in grave unison.

"Aelita and whoever else wants to, go to Lyoko and get tower." Jeremy announced.

Ulrich and William went to accompany her as the others stayed in the room. Jeremy took his seat and typed furiously.

As soon as the three were in the scanners, Jeremy began the familiar saying, "Transfer Aelita. Transfer William. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Scanner William. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization." He said it like a mantra; a once forgotten mantra.

Alana noted all the keys he pressed and all the similarities between his computer and the Glen's. She longed to be virtualized yet held her ground and asked Jeremy more questions.

Jeremy was answering a question when he yelled in frustration. "Alana, Odd care to join them? XANA activated another tower."

"What does he need the energy for?" Alana asked, remembering why towers were activated.

"Who knows?" Yumi asked.

Alana and Odd rushed off the scanner room.

Alana stepped into the cylindrical tube. It closed around her and she felt the familiar coolness of being scanned.

"Transfer Alana. Transfer Odd. Scanner Alana. Scanner Odd. Virtualization." Jeremy said in the room above.

Alana could feel her molecules becoming pixels and being shifted and reformed into this new world. She materialized into thin air and dropped to the ground in an ungraceful plop.

Odd lifted her up. "You alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Forgot about that part." She laughed. She looked down at her outfit. Same as it always was. A dark green dress that oddly resembled poison ivy with ivy woven in her mass of hair. She felt the magic in her fingertips and longed for an enemy to arrive.

She then took a moment to look around. They were in a forest region.

She heard Jeremy's voice in her ear. "Ulrich, William, Aelita. The tower is approximately 200 meters away, North by north-west. As soon as the tower is deactivated, go to the forest region; Alana and Odd are waiting. Alana, Odd your tower is south-east of your location. Or follow the enemies."

Alana nodded and said, "Jeremy. Look at the top page, first codes of the packet I gave you. Those should be of use."

And then, her and Odd ran.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich yelled as his selves battled the Bloks.

William was fighting off some Krabs as best he could. Aelita was making a mad dash to the tower. By the time all of the monsters were destroyed, Aelita had deactivated the tower. Jeremy had quickly transported her to the forest region.

Alana and Odd seemed to be holding their ground. Aelita took a minute to observe Alana's fighting abilities.

Long green vines materialized in front of Alana and forced a Blok to the ground. Odd was standing there shooting arrows at another Blok. Aelita remembered what was going on and flew (thank you, wings) to the tower unscathed.

The tower was quickly deactivated.

Jeremy checked the time. They still had 30 minutes 'til dinner. Not bad, not bad. And the most damage any one person had received was 10 life points from William.

The five warriors entered the room.

"Time to head back? I'm starved!" Odd yelled triumphantly. They all agreed and began the long walk back to Kadic.

No one was prepared for what they saw.

AN2: cliffhanger. I'm just the worst, aren't I? Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

The Return to Lyoko

AN: I know, I was being mean with that cliffhanger! By the way, I'm changing a lot of things about the Hermitage. In this fic, it's much larger and won't completely correspond with cannon Hermitage. Deal with it? Here ya go!

Disclaimer: Not mine at all.

-Chapter 5: A School Divided and a House United-

Kadic Academy was in ruins. Whatever attack XANA had used obviously worked quickly. They saw Jim and raced towards him.

"Jim, what happened?" Ulrich asked.

"Some piece of wiring went crazy and burned half the school. The only parts safe are the dorms and the cafeteria." Jim looked distraught.

"What are we going to do?" Jeremy asked Jim.

"I was talking to the headmaster and we're just going to be doing all lessons online. The kids can just stay in their dorms all day or go somewhere else. Breakfast, lunch and dinner is still provided." Jim informed them then walked away.

"So we gonna live in the factory?" Ulrich was the first to ask. They were all thinking about it.

"All in favor?" Jeremy asked. All raised their hands. They were slightly surprised.

"Should we get our stuff?" Alana asked.

The rest of them nodded.

"Is there a way to get to the factory above ground?" Alana inquired.

"Yeah." Jeremy replied. "But it's a bit long..."

"Oh well." Alana waved it off. "Pack your bags and I'll transport them, somehow. First, let's run down to the factory and see what we can do."

The teens reluctantly headed back to the factory, Odd complaining of hunger.

Once they got there, they started talking about what they were going to do.

"Do you really think that there are rooms that we can live in? I doubt that there are any beds here." Yumi pointed out.

Aelita zoned out for a second then her face lit up with a marvelous idea. "The Hermitage!" She said.

"That's a perfect idea, angel!" Jeremy said.

"That seems like it will be a shorter trip." Alana pointed out. The others agreed.

"Odd, let's look around and see if we find anything that could help us transport the luggage faster." Alana invited.

"Ulrich, we could go down to the Hermitage and start cleaning it up." Yumi said.

"And Aelita and William can help me with the computers right here." Jeremy finished.

The friends parted ways.

"So Alana, what do you think we can find?" Odd asked as they walked through a dusty section of the factory filled with machines.

"Who knows? We could use a bunch of stuff like -**there!**" She shouted. Alana pointed to a small golf-cart type thing. There was room in the back for plenty of luggage. They would only need one trip!

"Perfect!" Odd yelled as they both jumped in it. Alana turned the ignition and was shocked to find that it started. They backed up and drove through the factory.

"Yumi, Ulrich, need a ride?" Odd laughed as they found their friends starting down the sewer.

Ulrich shook his head in laughter. "You already found something like that?" He and Yumi climbed into the back and were quickly taken to the Hermitage. In another small amount of time, Odd and Alana were parked near the forest entrance.

From that point, Alana went to get all the girls' stuff and Odd did the same with the boys'. Twenty minutes and several, very heavy bags later, all was packed into the cart.

"Hey Odd, let's get everyone some dinner first." Alana suggested. Together, they walked hand in hand to the cafeteria and procured multiple Styrofoam boxes of food.

"Ulrich, have you found the power box?" Yumi called loudly.

"Yeah. One second."

Light filled the old house.

"Ulrich: 1, electricity: 0," Ulrich laughed as he entered the kitchen with Yumi.

"Thanks." She said softly as Ulrich walked closer to her. And there, in the middle of the kitchen of an old, abandoned house, Yumi and Ulrich finally kissed.

They broke away, both blushing and smiling face-splitting grins.

The coughed and turned away for a second. Yumi began to sweep up the kitchen and Ulrich picked up broken pieces of furniture. Tossing them into the fireplace, he started on the living room.

"Hey William, I might be able to hook up a few more scanners in another room." Jeremy stated as they toured the factory.

William nodded. Aelita was currently cleaning the main rooms they used while the boys went on a scavenger hunt for parts.

Twenty minutes later, there were 6 fully functional scanners and a very cozy computer room -William moved in a couch he found in an office- with three very exhausted friends.

"Productive day." William laughed. "When are we going to start my training?"

"I'm not sure. Tonight, I'm going to talk with everyone about strategy while we all get adjusted." Jeremy replied.

Aelita's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Okay. Okay, we'll be at the front of the factory then. Bye."

Odd and Alana found a golf cart and they'll pick us up to go to the Hermitage in a few minutes."

"Great." Jeremy said and they started to the bridge. Sure enough, Alana and Odd were racing towards them in a beaten-up cart.

They drove through the forest and right up to the Hermitage. Aelita smiled, she felt as if she was coming home.

Lights were on in the house. The five entered to see a nice, clean house. Yumi and Ulrich did good.

Ulrich immediately pulled Odd outside.

"You are to treat this house as if it is a palace or so help you, we will all be at Yumi's mercy." Ulrich pleaded. Everyone laughed.

They headed to the dining room and saw dinner sitting there for them.

They each took a seat.

"Sorry we couldn't get your stuff, William. We didn't have a room key." Alana apologized.

He shrugged it off. "I'll get it after dinner."

They all dug into their plates of a sandwich, chips, a cookie and an apple.

After dinner, they each organized their own room -the Hermitage had enough room for each person to have their own bedroom and there were still a spare or two. There were also three bathrooms.

While everyone was fixing up their room, William got his stuff and was back in time to get the basics done in his room before Jeremy asked for everyone in the living room.

Odd, Alana, Ulrich and Yumi took the large couch and Aelita and William each took a recliner while Jeremy stood at the front with his laptop on the mantle.

"We need to talk some stuff out before the night is over." Jeremy began. He took a deep breath, pushed his glasses farther up his nose and continued. "We have to have a strategy for when XANA attacks. We all need to make certain we have phone numbers exchanged in case of any emergency. Everyone needs to have a cell phone or pager in case of emergency.

"We also need to discuss what to do when we get to the factory. We can't have 6 warriors going out at all times. I also need each of you to have a basic understanding of how to work the supercomputer in case something happens to me.

"We also need to go over a few ground rules in this house." Jeremy walked over to the corner and pulled out a moving chalkboard he had found. Pulling it in front of everyone, he wrote out: **Rules **on the top of the board.

After a good while of discussion, the board looked as such:

If you go out, someone needs to go with you and someone in the house needs to know where you are.

People not involved in Lyoko can only enter if approved by every Lyoko member.

Odd cleans every mess he makes.

Odd is not allowed in the house's computer room -for obvious reasons.

At least once a week, there will be meetings about strategies.

Odd is not allowed to skateboard or do anything dangerous in the house.

Jeremy is not allowed in the computer room at all times. He has a limit because we care about him.

We will have training. For new members, old members and Jeremy. Jeremy is not an exception just because he is smart.

Every member will have to do chores: no one is an exception. Anyone who doesn't do their chores and doesn't have an excuse (Lyoko, sickness, etc) will have to do everyone else's chores.

If you have a problem with someone, you will be forced to talk it out. This is named the Ulrich clause because he is a stubborn butthead.

We will continue to do lessons on our computers. Odd is only allowed in the computer room to do so with supervision.

Any new members can be added with full agreement from all current members. If one person disagrees, it is a no go.

If Odd even touches these rules, he will be slapped.

Odd is not allowed in anyone's room without permission. This goes for everyone but especially Odd.

We make a lot of rules about Odd because we care about him and if he disobeys one, he will get slapped because we love him.

Needless to say, it was a long, entertaining discussion.

The group then flipped the chalkboard and began to discuss what to do in case of a XANA attack.

Aelita is the only one going on all missions.

Jeremy is the only one staying in the factory on all missions.

Members going on missions are determined by health, willingness, preparedness, and the situation.

All members not in Lyoko should be in the factory ready to be virtualized if need be or to take over for Jeremy or help in any other way.

There will be a strict protocol on what to do if one of us is possessed by XANA.

If the factory is damaged by a XANA attack, all of us will help clean unless injured.

By the end of everything, all of them were ready for bed.

AN2: Hope that it turned out all right.


	6. Chapter 6

The Return to Lyoko

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

-Chapter 6: Shopping, Dropping and Rolling-

The next morning, seven teens woke up to the growling of their stomachs. Odd tiredly walked down to the kitchen and opened the door. To his surprise -and immense despair- he found only dust.

"Guys! Emergency! We don't have any food!" Odd yelled quite loudly.

His friends walked into the kitchen and took a minute for his words to sink in.

"Jeremy, what are we going to do for breakfast and lunch and dinner?" Aelita asked sweetly.

"I can go buy some groceries. Problem is, I don't have any money..." Alana admitted.

"I'll go with you! My parents gave me some money." Odd suggested.

"Do you have enough for breakfast?" William asked.

Odd laughed. "My parents gave me a thousand dollars for the semester alone. They give me and my sisters each a thousand."

Multiple jaws dropped in shock.

Alana broke the silence. "I guess we don't have to worry about eating for a little bit."

Odd then added, "They'll give me more if I ask for it."

"Okay Odd, let's go get some food."

In a few minutes, Odd and Alana were showered and dressed and out the door.

"In the meantime, I can show you guys the basics of the supercomputer!" Jeremy suggested with excitement.

The others agreed reluctantly.

"Okay, may I see each of your laptops?" Jeremy asked.

Everyone brought out theirs, including Odd's and Alana's.

Jeremy quickly went on each of them and typed some sort of code into it.

After he was through, he announced, "Now all of our laptops are able to monitor Lyoko. Just go to the program and you'll see a map of all activity on Lyoko. I only installed the basic program so you can't virtualize anyone but you can communicate with anyone on Lyoko. I'm going to show all of you some codes that you just have to enter into this box right here to be able to assist in virtualizing vehicles or weapons or etc. Another code will allow you to virtualize or devirtualize someone.

"I altered the code for the 'return to the past' so that only I know it. Since XANA is getting stronger, we will only use it if and only if it is necessary." Ulrich hung his head in shame and Yumi grabbed his hand as if to say, 'It's all right.'

"I will teach it to Alana and Aelita for in case something happens to me. They are the ones who I will give the most lessons to. Each of you will get information on this but I will teach Alana and Aelita the most, is that okay?"

"No problem, Jeremy."

"Fine with me."

William nodded and Aelita smiled.

"Odd, we don't need 20 packets of bacon..."

After Jeremy went off with Aelita to the garden, Yumi and Ulrich went to Yumi's room.

"I like what you've done with the place." He commented as he saw a poster for the Subdigitals. They sat on the bed together and began to talk.

"This year is already starting off to be pretty weird, wouldn't ya say?" Yumi asked, holding his hand.

He stared at their laced fingers and responded. "Yeah, but pretty amazing. I've missed Lyoko. And I've missed bonding with you guys over experiences no one else will ever have."

"And you've missed the swords and the overbike."

They laughed.

He started again. "I've missed some of the things that happened. I missed the feeling of relief after holding your hand right as you're about to fall. It's like..."

"Magic?" She whispered.

"Yeah. Remember that Hercules movie? Meg's soul is swimming in Hades's lake and he jumps in. She saved him so he saves her. Grabbing your hand right as you're about to fall is like catching Meg right when the fates are about to cut your string."

"People do crazy things when they're in love." Yumi whispered so quietly that he thought he heard wrong. But when he realized...

His lips closed over hers and she was pushed onto her back with the force of his kiss. She moaned into his mouth and gripped his shoulders tightly.

Whatever had changed in Ulrich was apparently for the best.

-the night before-

"Hey, Ulrich, you awake?" Odd whispered into the dark room.

"No, because this is Jeremy." Came a very disgruntled voice.

"Sorry, Einstein."

"Odd, I'm in the next room over." came Ulrich through a door.

"Hey Ulrich, what's up?"

"I'm waking up, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh that's cool. Hey I was wanting some advice." Odd asks nervously.

"Isn't it always you that forces advice upon me?"

"Yeah and look where you ended up! In a relationship with the girl you love, because of me!"

"Some relationship... It seems like we're still just friends. We've only kissed once."

"Do you ever talk about...er..._feelings?_" Odd managed to spit the word out.

"Not really. Actually, never. Even me asking her out was an accident! What if she thinks I don't like her anymore?" Ulrich was now becoming distressed. Neither of them ever talked about their feelings.

"Just get her alone and say something romantic." Odd suggested with ease. "Now back to the important subject at hand, what do I do about Alana?"

"Whatdya mean?"

"I don't know how to ask her out... I think she still loves Riagan..."

"I wouldn't be surprised. But she seems to like you more than she should."

"What do you mean?"

"No one that smart should have a crush on you."

A thump came from the room.

"Thanks for the advice." Odd says.

"Thanks for the advice and the bruise."

-Back to the next day-

Aelita and Jeremy walked through the overgrown gardens of the Hermitage. Aelita sat down on a bench and Jeremy followed.

He could remember Aelita's voice from long ago.

_"That's right. You're not the real Jeremy. Jeremy would never kiss me like that!"_ Aelita was so confident that he would never kiss her that she used that to distinguish him from a XANA shadow.

"Close your eyes." Jeremy whispered to Aelita.

Aelita did as she was told. Jeremy felt it would be easier this way.

Behaving very unJeremy-like, he threw caution to the wind and brought his lips to hers. He could feel her smile.

As they broke away, Aelita slid closer to Jeremy and he wrapped his arm around her.

And the two stayed like this for a while, thoughts only of each other.

"Is this all?" asked a surprised cashier out of habit as she looked upon 10 packets of bacon and 10 boxes of cereal along with various other food items.

"Yes, thank you." Alana answered politely.

The cashier bagged the items and Odd paid for them as Alana walked off with all of the bags in her arms.

As they exited the store, Alana managed to fit all the items it was safe to do so in her backpack. She hopped on her skateboard and distributed the remaining bags with Odd before racing off to the Hermitage.

A shout was heard throughout the house that had everyone rushing into a crazed frenzy.

"FOOD!" Odd shouted.

Odd threw about 30 slices of bacon and about 20 eggs into multiple pans on the stove. The toaster was being refilled over and over again. Jams and ketchup and butter were spread out on the dining room table. Two gallon jugs of milk were in the center of the table.

It was torn apart.

But that was expected.

A new rule:

Odd Della Robbia will always be last in line for food, as will Ulrich and William. This is for the sake of everyone else in the house.

The seven friends went to the living room after breakfast.

"We need to do some training." Jeremy mentioned, his work-a-holic attitude returning with intensity. He quickly grabbed his laptop and ran a routine check of Lyoko.

"Alana, you said that the worlds, like Lyoko and the Glen will be joined together?" Jeremy asked after remembering something.

Alana thought for a moment and shrugged. "It's possible." She allowed.

Jeremy typed furiously on his laptop and discovered a weakness at the edges of the Lyoko realm. It was as if it was a fraying cloth.

"It's more than possible." Jeremy reported. He typed more and more. "It's true. I'm entering a new world."

They all shifted to look into the screen.

They spotted a girl with silver armour and a bow. Arrows were strapped across her back and her hair was tied and wrapped around what -looked to be- a circlet of silver olive leaves. A gray, armoured horse stood by her. She walked to the edges of her realm and touched it softly. Then, she walked through it, not unlike Aelita shifting into the tower.

Jeremy threw on his mouthpiece.

"Hello?" He almost yelled into the speaker.

The girl waved at him. "Hello," she greeted. "My name is Gem! How are you? And who are you?" She asked, a slight Polish accent mingling through her words.

The group looked on in shock as a demon of pure electricity entered their world also. Whoever Gem was, she brought enemies.

AN2: Here we are, using an OC provided by Prosper Jade! Hope my portrayal was accurate! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Return to Lyoko

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! This is the chapter for introducing all the amazing OCs you guys sent in. Along with submitting an OC, remember to correct me on mistakes, offer advice, etc. I would like to thank **iShip Advance, CrAzYkK 98, Invader Tyleana, Karma's My Middle Name, Prosper Jade, AlwaysRokushi **andeveryone else who will submit an OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The OCs in this chapter aren't even mine!

-Chapter 7: Around the World in 80 Clicks-

Gem turned around and quickly shot an arrow through the approaching monster's head. She didn't panic nor did she stumble. "Before I was interrupted, who are you?"

Jeremy gave a nod and Aelita and Yumi raced towards the factory- jumping on the golf cart and getting there quickly. Jeremy activated everything from his laptop.

"Stay there." He instructed the girl. She stood indignantly but followed his instruction. Soon enough, Aelita and Yumi were virtualized and racing toward the new girl.

"Hey, Jeremy, think you can devirtualize her?" Alana asked. Jeremy took a moment of hesitation then nodded. He typed long lengths of codes into his laptop and nodded once more.

"Would you be willing to be devirtualized into our world?" Jeremy asked her, completely unsure of her response.

Despite his uncertainty, the dirty blonde nodded. Jeremy nodded (even though she couldn't see) and entered a code into the computer. She began to devirtualize pixel by pixel and the rest of the group raced off to the factory, Jeremy's laptop in tow. It took a little bit but Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, Alana, William and Gem stood in the computer room.

"Where am I?" Gem asked, not sounding the least bit afraid.

"Paris, France." Alana swiftly replied. "I assume you have your own virtual world with your own virus."

"Lyoko is the world and XANA is the virus." Jeremy informed.

"Where is it stationed?" Alana asked.

"I live in Cuxhaven, Germany. " The girl named Gem replied. "We named our world –our 'Lyoko'- Haven and we just call it 'Virus' and let me tell ya, it doesn't give up!"

The others nodded. Alana had an idea.

"Have you ever heard of a website called "The Glen" or something called "Báis" online?" Alana asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

Gem shook her head and typed in the website aforementioned. She looked onto the main screen and typed a few more things in and pulled up another page. Alana turned the laptop around.

"You might not have heard about it but you're on it."

The page displayed the title "Haven" with information with it.

_Cuxhaven, Germany. _

_Dealing with "Virus" _

_JT, GO, FG and co._

_Getting stronger, "Virus" is possessing mass amounts of people at one time. We are currently in need of assistance. _

Gem stared at the screen and rolled her eyes. "Jace Turner." She answered simply, pulling a mobile phone out of her pocket and calling her friend.

The others took this time to inspect the girl. She had a small nose piercing along with seven piercings in each ear. They wondered for a second how old she was. Judging from her lithe frame barely over 4 feet, they assumed much younger than them. She had on simple blue jeans with black converse sneakers. She was also wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt that showed a bit of midriff under a white shawl.

They waited patiently for 'Jace' to answer, Gem's cobalt blue eyes rolling in annoyance once more as she heard the familiar, dorky voicemail of her friend. She pushed one of the tapered, dirty blonde curls behind her shoulder and looked to Alana.

"Jace obviously logged into the network. Since she isn't answering, care to explain to me?" Gem asked.

Alana and Jeremy went into an explanation of XANA and Báis and the joining of the networks.

"So that's how I got from Haven to here." Gem nodded as she understood. Then, a quirky tune rang from the cell still in Gem's hand. She quickly answered. "Jace?"

"Where did you go?" Jace asked Gem, sitting in her computer chair, freaking out.

"Haven is connected to a world called Lyoko. That website you logged onto, "The Glen", should tell you about it." Gem almost sounded a bit hurt at Jace not informing her and Felix of that website. Gem somehow managed to bite down her anger and focus.

"Where are you now?"

"Pairs, France. I'm here with the founder of "The Glen" and some other people."

"I need you to revirtualize and bring someone there with you that I can talk to in person." Jace said. Gem hung up the phone and Jace swiveled around in her chair (it was really fun to do.)

"Felix, Gem is safe but is in Paris right now." Jace updated. Felix only nodded. Jace looked at her friend and sighed, he was always so quiet.

She looked at his tall frame. They were an odd bunch; her, Gem and Felix. One difference being the massive height difference. Gem was barely over 4 feet, herself barely over 5 and Felix at a 5 foot 7 inches. They all seemed to have a few things in common though. They all seemed to stray away from large crowds. They didn't have many friends outside of their circle –triangle? - and they were all gifted.

Felix leaned against the wall in a pose that almost seemed to explain the nicknames of "emo" and "lone wolf" in his posture. He seemed to not care, his blue eyes lost in a train of thought that Jace would never board. His shaggy brown hair fell into his eyes as he thought and Jace could imagine the lines of poetry he was creating in his head. He wore black jeans with simple sneakers and a gray shirt. His rectangular glasses slid down the bridge of his nose and he just left them there, not fazed by their usual movement.

Jace sat in her computer chair, looking much the same as usual. Pink-striped one shoulder shirt with jeans, a locket and converse sneakers with a book near her. Her chestnut curls fell over her shoulders and she studied her silent friend with intense emerald eyes.

"When is Gem getting here?" Felix asked in a voice soft and dark.

She shook her head and started typing on the computer. She went to "The Glen" website and logged in. She went to Paris, France on the directory and came to the profile and saw that JB was online. She entered him into a chat.

JTfromCG: Are you with Gem?

JBfromPF: Yes, she's being virtualized in our scanner. I'm sending Alana, Aelita and Ulrich with Gem.

JTfromCG: Thank you. ETA?

JBfromPF: The location I virtualized them in a sector close to where Gem was when she crossed over. Should be a couple of minutes.

JTfromCG: Thank you.

In another moment, she was logged off. She swiveled around in her chair again and grabbed her book. By the time she had finished reading another chapter, a beeping rang from the computer.

True to Jeremy's word, four avatars were detected on the scanner. She quickly devirtualized them. Alana, Aelita and Ulrich had barely noticed how similar Haven was to Lyoko before they left the familiar feeling of their pixels being transferred through.

Felix and Jace turned to the scanners in the room and waited for them to open.

The doors of the scanners opened and each person stepped out in turn. Jace stepped up and went to greet them, being more welcoming than Felix. After a moment, Felix too went to greet them. Jace expected to be welcomed by Gem but was a bit surprised to find Gem shooting her a look not unlike a glare.

Alana, Ulrich and Aelita sensed the argument and walked over to where Felix retreated and began asking him questions about Haven.

"How could you join "The Glen" and not mention a word to me or Felix?" Gem growled at Jace.

"Is that all you're mad about? I joined it no more than a month ago and figured you wouldn't even care." Gem looked slightly relieved but only rolled her eyes in reply.

Jace –now confused- walked over to where the new people have arrived.

"You can't stay here for long. We all have to go home soon." Jace told them.

They nodded and discussed what needed to be discussed as quickly as they could before they were sent back into Haven. From there, they listened to Jace's instructions and made their way back to Lyoko.

AN: I couldn't end this chapter in any other way… Sorry. I'll work on it tomorrow! Everyone give a big thanks to **Yuki101 **for finally making me get off my fat butt and finish this chapter. Sorry it sucks! I'm editing things now. Review with ideas for future chapters please!


End file.
